In computer networking, a network address translation (NAT) is a networking service that allows devices on a private network to communicate with devices on a public network, such as the Internet. Using a NAT allows one or more devices, on a private network, to be viewed, by devices outside the NAT, as having the same Internet connection or the same network address, thereby providing security to the one or more devices on the private network. Port forwarding or port mapping is an application of NAT that redirects a communication request from one Internet protocol (IP) address and port number combination to another while packets (e.g., segments of data) traverse a network device (e.g., a services gateway).